The Crush
by meagoya
Summary: Warning! Rated M! No single character just the lemon


My pulse quickens as the subject of my frustration leans closer to me, not noticing the danger in my eyes. His eyes meet mine merely inches away as he tell me about something in the movie however it goes unheard to die to trying to control myself. He isn't the most handsome man I know but his views and personality made me fall hard and now every time we're around each other I free something inside me wanting to pounce. His breathe runs across my neck and down my shoulder as he finishes his sentence. I turn to him and try to smile then nod.

As the movie goes on all I can think about is his thigh rubbing against mine with his moments. Once the movie is over to looks at me smiling, except this time I can't muster the strength to smile back instead when he tilts his head in question I lean forward pressing my lips to his. It takes him a moment to react but when he does his hand rests on my hip. Suddenly he opens his mouth and runs his tongue across my lips, slowly and almost painfully. As I open my mouth he leans forward more pressing his chest against mine and pulling at my hip. His tongue roughly explores mine running across every point he can find until finally it is my turn. It felt weird but hearing his slight moan at my hand pulling at his hair made my body pulse. I instantly lean forward and crawl into his lap my knees on either side as my hand explore his neck and hair. His own fall on my back and begin piling me as close as possible. We break apart gasping for air.

Within moments we are standing and walking to his bedroom while making out. I gasp as one of his hands grasps my ass and the other jerks at my hair. My own hands are tangled in his hair while my second is wrapped around his back holding him close.

My back hits the bed while he lays on top of me, his hands beside my head while his knees on either side. He takes my hands in his own and pins me below him while starting to kiss my jaw. I gasp as his open mouth kisses travel down my neck. Once he kiss the base of my neck I moan. I can feel his lips curl into a smirk as he stops. Suddenly he bites my neck, I shake in response, he bites he again then travels back up my neck and to my lips. He allows my hands to move and I grasp his shirt holding him there then smirk and move my hips beneath him. He freezes in place as I run up against him slowly. I hear him groan against my mouth then I buck my hips. He starts kissing me furiously one of his hands finds the end of my shirt and travels across my skin. Cold air hits my skin as he reaches my chest. With one hand behind my back and pulls us up to where we're sitting. He undoes my bra while I take his shirt off. He tries to continue disrobing me but I stop him with kissing his jaw. In response he travels down to my pants and undoes the button snaking his hand into my pants I gasp as his fingers curl around me rubbing my gentle spot.

His fingers make circles while I continue my work on his neck. However when he pushes one finger into me I stop and arch my back gasping out. He captures my lips again running his tongue into my mouth. After a second he uses a second finger. A knot in my stomach forms as he begins pumping his fingers slowly. Without warning he takes his hand out and begins undressing me again. Once my chest is uncovered he rubbs one breast while kissing the other and sucking on the nipple. When satisfied he switches. I begin moaning as the knot becomes bigger. Once again his hands travel down to my waist and removes my pants. I repeat this with his pants and boxers. I blush as I see his larger size. But more so as I feel his kisses lowering. Once he gets near my womanhood he uses his arms to spread my legs he licks and bites my cilt making me moan loudly. He licks at womanhood then uses his tongue to enter me . I push my legs further opening myself more and he twirls his tongue around licking my walls. I moans fill the room until I feel the knot release and liquid pokes out of me. He licks it up the swallows then kisses me again I tasted bitter. I mentally note then flip us over where I am on top after that I move down to his member. I suck on the top then move my head down. I hear his moans above me and continue the movement faster and harder resulting in him getting louder. Liquid fills my mouth and I swallow then feel his hands on my chin pulling me up to him. While kissing he flips us over then kisses my neck and lines his hips up. He starts off slowly letting me get used to his size. After a moment he pulls out of me then comes in. He continues this getting faster and harder at one point hitting a particular spot that made my insides burn which he made an effort to hit every time after. Our climates come together then he lays beside me. I smile while kissing him softly.


End file.
